Souviens toi
by floflo185
Summary: et si Hermione était la fille de Voldemort... comment réagirait t elle? fic centrée sur le couple Harry Hermione même si certains ne l'aime pas...ne soyez pas trop méchant ce n'est qu'une fanfiction...bonne lecture !


**Souviens-toi**

7 ans plus tôt

Hermione était dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit. Elle avait trouvé un carton rempli de vieilles photos dans le grenier. Elle souriait en se voyant toute petite, s'amusant dans la neige, à la piscine ou tenant un livre intitulé «le guide de la nouvelle sorcière ». Elle sortit du carton une enveloppe qui paraissait très vieille. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des photos d'elle bébé. Mais Hermione fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'y avait pas un mais deux bébés. Elle savait qu'elle avait été adoptée à la naissance mais elle ignorait qu'il y avait eu un autre bébé dans la famille. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver...

Le soir même à table, Hermione demanda à ses parents:

«J'ai retrouvé de vieille photos tout à l'heure dont celles-là.

Elle montra les photos avec les deux bébés à sa mère. Celle-ci lâcha bruyamment les couverts en découvrant les photos et se figea.

« Qui est le deuxième bébé? Demanda Hermione. Et que lui est-il arrivé? »

Sa mère se tourna vers son mari. Elle semblait effrayée. Le père d'Hermione pris la parole:

« On se doutait que tu le découvrirais tôt ou tard, dit-il calmement. Lorsqu'on t'a confié a nous, tu n'était pas seule. Il y avait effectivement deux bébés. Des jumelles. Nous vous avons élevées toutes les deux pendant deux ans. Mais un jour, ta soeur a disparue.

Ton père et moi avons entendu un bruit provenant de votre chambre, poursuivit la mère. Quand nous sommes arrivés, tu étais en pleurs et... et le lit d'Harmony était vide. On n'a jamais su pourquoi il l'avait prise elle... et pas toi.

Qui ça « il »? demanda Hermione.

On l'ignore ma puce, répondit le père. Le professeur Dumbl... le directeur de ta future école nous a dit qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un sorcier très puissant. Il nous a aussi demandé de te protéger car il était possible qu'un jour... il t'enlève aussi.

Ton père et moi t'aimons plus que tout, ajouta la mère d'Hermione. Nous avons perdu une de nos filles... nous ne voulons pas perdre la deuxième. »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Cette histoire l'avait un peu bouleversée.

2 ans plus tôt

C'était la panique à l'école de magie. Des centaines de personnes criaient et couraient dans tous les sens. Les élèves et les professeurs tentaient tant bien que mal de se défendre face aux mangemorts qui avaient envahis Poudlard sur ordre de Voldemort. Depuis son retour, il état bien décidé à faire régner la peur dans le monde des sorciers, comme il l'avait déjà fait autrefois. Il avait décidé de s'attaquer à Poudlard en premier car c'était là que se trouvaient ses deux ennemis: Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

Harry tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves paniqués. Il cherchait ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron. Il les aperçut enfin et se dirigea vers eux. Inutile de les appeler avec tout le bruit qu'il y avait autour. Mais lorsque Hermione le vit, elle courut dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles et ils étaient inséparables.

Ron les rejoignit rapidement.

« J'ai cru qu'on n'allait jamais de te retrouver, cria-t-il à Harry.

Il faut trouver Dumbledore, dit Harry, il saura quoi faire.

Je ne pense pas, intervint Hermione. »

Harry la regarda, surpris. La sorcière regarda Ron d'un air inquiet et ajouta:

« Dumbledore est mort...

Voldemort? Demanda Harry. Où est-il?

La dernière fois qu'on la vu il se dirigeait vers la grande salle, répondit Ron.

Alors allons-y. »

Voldemort se trouvait en effet dans la grande salle. Il parlait à Drago et à une jeune fille. Le trio s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers leur pire ennemi quand soudain, la jeune fille se retourna. Harry Ron et Hermione stoppèrent net. La jeune sorcière qui se trouvait aux cotés de Voldemort ressemblait trait pour trait... à Hermione.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent vers celle-ci pour être sur qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Hermione elle fixait celle qui lui ressemblait tant. « C'est impossible... cela ne peut pas être elle » se dit Hermione. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'elle avait été enlevée quand elle était bébé. Hermione ne pensait pas qu'elle serait toujours en vie. Et pourtant...

La jeune sorcière près de Voldemort regardait Hermione avec attention. Puis elle s'avança vers elle calmement. Personne n'osait bouger. Cependant Harry remarqua que Voldemort souriait.

La sorcière s'arrêta en face d'Hermione et lui dit en souriant:

« J'ai cru que je ne te rencontrerais jamais Hermione, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. Je suis Harmony, ta soeur jumelle.

Elle venait de prononcer les mots qu'Hermione redoutait.

« Je... je pensais que tu était morte, bégaya Hermione.

J'ai essayé de te retrouver plusieurs fois mais père a dit qu'il fallait que j'attende le bon moment.

Père ?

Oui… notre père. »

Harmony se tourna vers Voldemort en lui souriant. Hermione faillit s'évanouir. Elle qui croyait que ses véritables parents étaient morts, elle se trouvait en ce moment même en face de son père, Voldemort. Son pire ennemi, celui qu'Harry et elle avaient jurés de tuer. Le seigneur des ténèbres était son père.

« Hermione ne l'écoute pas ! Intervint Harry. Elle cherche à nous piéger en nous racontant des mensonges.

Je ne cherche à te piéger, assura Harmony. Regardes-moi Hermione. Tu ne peux pas nier que nous sommes liées. Au fond de toi tu sais que je dis la vérité. Tout ce que je veux c'est que notre famille soit enfin réunie. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours souhaité toi aussi ?

Je… j'ai toujours que cru que ma famille était morte, articula Hermione.

Et bien c'est faux. »

Harmony tendit la main vers sa sœur.

« Viens avec moi. A présent plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.

Hermione ne fais pas ça !» Supplia Harry.

Voldemort commençait à perdre patience. Il fit un signe de la tête et quatre mangemorts apparurent. Ils avancèrent vers Harry et Ron les obligeant à reculer. Un mur infranchissable séparait désormais les garçons de leur amie.

« Je détruis ta famille et je réunis le mienne, dit Voldemort. Quelle ironie du sort Potter !je vais te laisser partir cette fois Potter pour que tu réalises que tu viens de perdre celle que tu aimes. Mais ne t'en fais pas, quand le moment sera venu, je te retrouverai.

Hermione…persista Harry, mais elle lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Viens Harry, partons avant qu'il ne change d'avis, intervint Ron en prenant le bras de son ami.

Je ne partirais pas sans elle ! déclara Harry en se dégageant violemment de l'emprise de Ron.

On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. Harry il ne lui arrivera rien, fais-moi confiance ! je te promet qu'on la sortira de la. Mais tu ne la sauveras jamais si tu te fais tuer aujourd'hui ! »

Ron avait raison. Harry fixa Voldemort d'un regard rempli de haine.

« Quand le moment sera venu, tu n'auras pas à me chercher. Je serais la. »

Il jeta un dernier regard vers Hermione et se résigna à Ron qui se faufilait déjà à travers la foule.

Voldemort avait gagné cette bataille. Mais la guerre était loin d'être finie. Il avait récupéré sa fille mais il savait que beaucoup de choses pourraient lui faire rebrousser chemin. Notamment Potter et sa famille adoptive...

De nos jours

Dissimulé derrière sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard. Voila maintenant deux ans que Voldemort s'était emparé de l'école à l'aide de ses sbires. Il y avait environ 50 mangemorts, il n'était donc pas difficile de les éviter dans cet énorme château, surtout quand on était en possession de la carte des maraudeurs. Harry avait pris le risque de venir car il voulait voir une seule personne… Hermione.

En deux ans il n'avait fait que l'apercevoir à plusieurs reprises mais n'avait jamais pus lui parler. Aujourd'hui il était important qu'il la voie. Il savait qu'il la trouverait dans la tour de Gryffondor. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame avait été détruit. L'entrée était libre.

Hermione était la, allongée sur le canapé devant le feu, lisant un livre. Il s'approcha d'elle et fut surpris lorsqu'elle se mit à parler.

« Tu pensais que je ne remarquerais pas ta présence ? Tu oublies que j'ai moi-même beaucoup utilisé ta cape.

Je ne comptais pas me cacher indéfiniment, répondit Harry en retirant sa cape.

Tu ne devrais même pas être ici, rétorqua Hermione.

Il fallait que je te vois… cela fait deux ans… j'aimerai comprendre…

Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse. C'est ma famille ! déclara-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Non Hermione ! Ta famille se sont les personnes qui t'ont élevé et t'ont aimé comme leur propre fille pendant plus de 15 ans et qui…

Et qui sont morts je te le rappelle ! Hermione tenta de se calmer. Ma sœur et mon père… c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Et moi ? qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? tout ce qu'on a vécu toi et moi tu l'as oublié ? as-tu oublié que je t'aime !

Va-t-en Harry… je t'en pris…

Hermione (Harry s'approcha lentement d'elle), regardes-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que cette vie te convient, que tu es heureuse. Dis-le moi et je te promets que je disparaîtrais de ta vie pour toujours. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et détourna le regard pour cacher ses larmes.

« Hermione ! Appela soudain Harmony. Tu es là ?

Je m'en doutais, » dit Harry qui avait trouvé sa réponse devant la réaction d'Hermione.

Il remit sa cape au moment où Harmony apparut.

« Ah tu es la. Avec qui parlais-tu ? J'ai entendu des voix.

Oui je… j'ai demandé à un elfe de m'apporter à manger.

Très bien. Drago et moi nous sortons semer la panique ici et là. Tu viens avec nous ?

Une autre fois peut-être. Je suis un peu fatiguée.

Comme tu veux. Mais tu devais te changer les idées un peu. Tu n'es pas beaucoup sortie ces derniers temps.

J'y penserais. »

Harmony lui sourit et parti.

Ron attendait le retour de Harry depuis plusieurs heures et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Quand celui-ci apparut enfin le rouquin ne lui laissa même pas le temps de respirer.

« Bon sang Harry, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient découvert. Tu en as mis du temps ! Est-ce que…est-ce que tu l'as vue ?

Oui, répondit Harry en s'asseyant calmement.

Comment va-t-elle ? demanda son ami.

Elle va bien. Mis à part qu'elle n'est pas heureuse. Mais elle refuse de l'admettre. Je crois que sa sœur exerce une grande influence sur elle.

Elle ne t'a pas tué, c'est déjà bon signe. Cela veut dire que quelque part on compte encore pour elle.

Oui, tu dois avoir raison.

Tu as une autre idée pour lui parler ?

On dit souvent que la nuit porte conseil, répondit Harry en regardant Ron dans les yeux. Et que les rêves nous aident à réaliser certaines choses. Espérons que ce soit vrai. »

A ces mots, il s'allongea dans son lit. Il jeta un dernier regard à Ron qui l'encouragea, puis prononça la formule « Intus Exvagus » avant de s'endormir.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans les toilettes des filles du château. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait atterri ici alors qu'elle était censée être allongée sur le canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

C'est alors qu'elle se vit. Une autre Hermione se trouvait devant elle. Mais elle était différente. Elle paraissait avoir 5 ans de moins. Hermione comprit. Elle revivait la scène où Harry et Ron l'avaient sauvé du Troll des cavernes la 1ère année devenant ainsi les meilleurs amis du monde.

« Je n'oublierais jamais ce moment. »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers la voix qui venait de parler. Harry était là. Le vrai Harry. Celui qui était venu la voir au château deux heures auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi on est là ?

A toi de me le dire. C'est ton rêve. »

Hermione se tourna vers le jeune trio. L'image changea soudain et elle se retrouva à l'infirmerie. Elle était allongée sur un lit, ses deux amis à son chevet. Elle ne s'était retrouvée qu'une seule fois dans cette situation.

« On a eu très peur quand on a appris que tu avais été pétrifiée, déclara Harry.

Vous êtes restés longtemps mon chevet ? demanda Hermione.

Dès qu'on avait du temps libre… et dès que mme Pomfresh nous y autorisait, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Je ne le savais pas.

On était amis. On ne t'aurait jamais laissée seule même si on savait que tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. »

L'image se modifia à nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt interdite. Les Harry et Hermione de 3ème année passèrent près d'eux en courant suivi de très près par un loup-garou.

« C'est le jour où nous avons utilisé le retourneur de temps, remarqua Hermione.

et où nous avons sauvé Sirius, ajouta Harry. Grâce à toi. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fais ce soir-là. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et regarda la forêt disparaître pour laisser place au grand Hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Elle se vit descendre les marches, vêtue de cette robe bleue qu'elle avait portée lors du bal de noël donné à l'occasion du tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle entendit Harry murmurer.

« Tu étais resplendissante. »

Mais elle ne réagit pas. Tous ces souvenirs la bouleversait et le dernier fut le pire. C'était à Noël dernier chez Sirius, au quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix. Alors que tout le monde faisait la fête en bas et s'échangeait leurs cadeaux, Harry et Hermione s'étaient isolés dans une chambre. Hermione regarda le couple s'embrasser passionnément.

« Après tout ce qu'on vient de voir tu ne vas pas me dire que tout cela t'es égal, déclara Harry. On a vécu tellement de choses. Même quand tout allait mal on s'en sortait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça se termine ainsi ?

Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre toi et ma famille !

Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait. Il y a deux ans tu as choisis ta famille alors que ce jour-là, il pointa du doigt le couple, tu m'avais promis que tu m'aiderais à vaincre Voldemort.

Les choses ont changées depuis ce jour-là.

C'est vrai. Tu as retrouvé ton père et ta sœur qui se trouvent être les plus dangereux sorciers que le monde ait connu. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas comme eux. Ils sont l'incarnation du mal alors que toi tu… tu représentes mieux que personne le bien. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un qui passe son temps à se battre pour un monde meilleur. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais pu changer et devenir comme eux.

Je ne suis pas comme eux.

Alors pourquoi restes-tu avec eux ? »

Harry et le couple qui s'embrassait disparurent soudain et Hermione se réveilla brusquement. Ce qu'elle venait de voir la perturbait. Elle se leva, sortit de la salle commune et monta au 7ème étage. Elle arriva dans un couloir désert et ferma les yeux. Elle traversa ce couloir une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La 3ème fois, la porte de la salle sur demande apparut. Hermione vérifia que personne ne la suivait puis entra.

Elle se retrouva dans une chambre. Mais ce n'était pas une chambre ordinaire. Pas pour Hermione en tout cas. Elle y avait entreposé tout ce qui se rapportait à Harry et Ron, à son ancienne vie. Les murs étaient couverts de photos : le trio la 1ère année, la victoire de Harry au Quidditch, Ron effrayé par une araignée, le trio lors du bal de noël, Harry et Hermione s'embrassant… les armoires étaient remplies d'objets qu'on lui avait offert : un parfum offert par Ron, un livre ou plutôt des dizaines de livres offert par Harry et Ron… depuis deux ans Hermione venait ici lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien, preuve qu'elle n'était pas totalement sure du choix qu'elle avait fait en rejoignant Harmony et Voldemort.

Qu'auraient pensé ses parents adoptifs ? S'ils étaient encore la ils l'auraient aidé dans ses choix.

Elle eu soudain une idée. Elle décida de suivre le conseil de sa sœur et de sortir prendre l'air.

Harmony et Drago retrouvèrent Voldemort dans l'ancienne maison des Jedusor. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à semer la panique sur leur passage mais quelque chose préoccupait la jeune sorcière et elle tenait à en parler à son père. Le couple monta à l'étage et trouvèrent Voldemort discutant avec Lucius Malefoy, Peter Pettigrow et Bellatrix Lestrange. Le seigneur des ténèbres demanda à rester seul avec les deux jeunes sorciers.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Voldemort lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

C'est Hermione père, répondit Harmony. Elle m'inquiète.

Est-elle souffrante ?

Oh non bien au contraire, intervint Drago. Elle se porte à merveille.

Alors quel est le problème ?

Le problème, déclara Harmony, c'est que malgré ces deux années passées avec nous ses pensées sont toujours tournées vers Potter. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Son attitude pourrait causer notre perte. Il faut faire en sorte que ce drame n'arrive pas.

Que proposes-tu ? demanda son père.

C'est très simple. Une seule personne pourrait la pousser à nous trahir…

Alors il faut faire en sorte que cette personne ne nous cause plus d'ennuis, termina Drago.

De toute façon je pense que j'ai été assez patient, déclara Voldemort. Très bien. Prévenez tout le monde qu'il est temps. Ce soir, Harry Potter mourra. »

Harmony sourit.

Neville entra brusquement dans la chambre où se trouvaient Harry et Ron.

« Harry ! Ça a commencé ! Les mangemorts arrivent et Voldemort est à leur tête. Il t'appelle.

Hermione ? demanda Harry ;

Elle n'est pas là. »

Harry regarda Ron. Il savait que ce jour arriverait. Mais tout le monde était prêt. Il se tourna vers Neville et dit :

« Allons-y. »

Hermione regardait tendrement la tombe de ses parents adoptifs. Elle se remémorait ce jour où elle avait retrouvé sa sœur et son père et où elle avait perdu ses parents dans un tragique accident de voiture. C'était comme si le destin voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'elle ne soit pas partagée entre deux familles. Elle s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle ne les reverrait plus. Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle avait besoin d'eux.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aime Harry. Je pense sans cesse à lui. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Harmony et mon père maintenant que je les ai retrouvé. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à choisir un camp. Et pourtant je sais qu'il en sera toujours ainsi. J'aimerai tellement que vous soyez là, que vous m'aidiez… »

Elle posa sa main sur la stèle. Soudain elle eu une vision.

Elle se trouvait dans une voiture, à l'arrière. Son père et sa mère étaient devant. Ils étaient élégamment vêtus comme s'ils se rendaient à une soirée bien habillée. Hermione comprit qu'elle allait vivre la scène de l'accident. Ce soir-là ces parents devaient dîner en tête à tête. Ils se regardaient tendrement et son père qui conduisait ne vit pas l'homme qui se trouvait au milieu de la route. Il tourna la tête et le vit mais trop tard. Il tourna brusquement le volant et la voiture fonça dans un arbre. Hermione ferma les yeux terrifiée. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait à l'extérieur de la voiture. Elle vit son père s'extraire difficilement de l'épave. Il se rua coté passager pour aider sa femme. Ils avaient survécus à l'accident. Que s'était-il alors vraiment passer ? Hermione eu très vite la réponse. L'homme qui se trouvait au milieu de la route s'avança vers eux. Hermione su qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort. Il était vêtu d'une cape qui dissimulait son visage. Les parents d'Hermione le regardaient terrifiés sans comprendre. Le mangemort sortit sa baguette et prononça les mots qu'Hermione redoutait d'entendre : « Avada Kedavra ! ». Hermione poussa un cri.

« Non ! »

Elle tendit la main vers la scène mais heurta la stèle de ses parents. Elle se trouvait de nouveau dans le cimetière. Et elle avait trouvé les réponses à ses questions. A ce moment-là son choix était fait. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Une explosion retentit soudain. Elle se retourna et vit la marque des ténèbres briller dans les airs.

« Oh non. » murmura-t-elle.

Et elle se mit à courir en direction de la marque.

Voldemort, Harmony et Drago avançaient d'un pas décidé tandis que les mangemort leur ouvraient le passage en détruisant tout. De leur côté, Harry, Ron et Neville faisaient de même. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt face à face.

Harry regardait fixement Voldemort. On pouvait clairement lire sa haine dans ses yeux verts. Quant à son adversaire, il souriait.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y a longtemps que tu serais mort Potter. Mais je savais que ma fille ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné. J'ai donc pris mon mal en patience en espérant qu'elle t'oublierait très vite ce qui n'a pas été le cas. Je me passerai donc de son consentement pour me débarrasser de toi.

Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer, répondit Harry. Je ne suis plus aussi faible que la dernière fois.

Je l'espère. Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup les combats à la loyale. »

Ils se mirent en place. Harry face à Voldemort, Ron face à Harmony et Neville face à Drago. Tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux ne comptait plus. C'était comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner. Ils n'étaient que tout les six, prêts à s'affronter dans un combat à mort. Le duel commença lorsque Voldemort cria « endoloris ! ». Et très vite le seigneur des ténèbres et sa fille prirent le dessus. Mais contre toute attente Neville maîtrisa très vite Drago. Il avait fait d'énormes progrès en deux ans ce que Malefoy ignorait. Harmony avait désarmé Ron et s'apprêtait à en finir lorsqu'elle entendit Neville crier « Avada Kedavra ! ». Elle se retourna et aperçut Drago tomber au sol, mort. Harmony cria « non ! » et se dirigea vers Neville, furieuse. Ron en profita pour se relever et cria « stupéfix ! » projetant Harmony au sol.

Harry lui ne s'en sortait pas aussi bien. Après avoir subit plusieurs fois le sortilège Doloris, il était au sol, affaibli à la merci de Voldemort.

« Tu me déçoit Potter. Je croyais que je ne devais pas te sous-estimer ! Malheureusement ta fin est proche. Adieu Potter ! Avada…

Expelliarmus ! »

Voldemort et Harry se tournèrent vers Hermione qui venait d'apparaître, sa baguette pointée sur son père. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de réagir car Hermione le projeta au sol avec le sortilège « rictus sempra ».

« Hermione, arrêtes ! Cria Harmony qui tentait de se relever. Tu es devenu folle ! »

Ron pointa sa baguette sur la sorcière l'obligeant à rester au sol. Hermione courut vers Harry et s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Harry, pardonnes-moi.

Tu commet une grave erreur Hermione, déclara Voldemort. Toi et moi… et ta sœur, nous aurions pu dominer le monde et vivre heureux.

C'est en restant avec toi pendant deux ans que j'ai commis une erreur ! comment aurais-je pu être heureuse avec les assassins de mes parents ! tu croyais que je ne le découvrirais pas ! tu as eu tort. J'ai appris que le soir où tu m'as annoncé que tu étais mon père, tu as envoyé tes sbires tuer mes parents en faisant passer le meurtre pour un accident de voiture !

J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait faire, déclara Voldemort. Ce n'étaient que des moldus sans importance qui avaient fait de toi une sale sang-de-bourbe ! »

Hermione se releva et se dirigea vers son père en brandissant sa baguette.

« Je préfère être une sang-de-bourbe plutôt que la fille d'un monstre.

hahaha ! alors que comptes-tu faire ? me tuer ? tu n'oseras pas tuer ton propre père.

Tu n'es pas mon père… et tu ne le seras jamais… Avada Kedavra ! »

Il y eut une violente explosion et Hermione fut projetée au sol. Harry courut vers elle tandis que tous les combats cessèrent. Réalisant que le seigneur des ténèbres était mort, les mangemorts tentèrent de s'enfuir mais certains furent arrêtés. Harmony tenta également de fuir mais Ron l'en empêcha.

« Laisses-là partir Ron, dit Hermione.

Tu n'es qu'une petite sotte Hermione, déclara Harmony en se relevant. Crois-moi, tu regretteras très vite ce que tu as fait. »

Elle s'enfuit en courant sous le regard de sa sœur. Neville et Ron rejoignirent Harry et Hermione. Personne n'osait parler. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les derniers combats prendre fin.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la fin de Voldemort. Les mangemorts encore en fuite étaient pourchassés et emprisonnés à Azkaban. Poudlard n'avait pas encore réouvert ses portes aux élèves mais l'école reprenait vie grâce aux tableaux qui avaient reprit leur place. De plus quelques sorciers sans abri depuis la bataille avaient pus s'y réfugier.

Hermione occupait toujours la tour de Gryffondor. Elle avait refusé de s'installer chez les Weasley. Elle ne se sentait pas prête.

Ce soir là, Harry voulut lui parler mais elle n'était pas là. Il se renseigna auprès des personnes qu'il croisait sur son chemin jusqu'à ce que le Chevalier du Catogan, qui venait d'apparaître dans la chambre d'une jeune femme, lui annonça qu'elle était sortie du château deux heures auparavant. Harry sut alors où elle était allée.

C'était la pleine lune. Hermione fixait la tombe de ses parents. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Beaucoup de choses lui passaient par la tête.

La voix de Harry la fit sursauter.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Harry.

Ce n'est rien, répondit Hermione sans le regarder.

Si tu veux je peux revenir plus tard…

Non, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Non restes. J'ai… j'ai besoin de me changer les idées et de penser à autre chose qu'à mes parents. »

Elle s'éloigna de la tombe et se dirigea vers le bord de la falaise. Harry la suivit.

« Comment vont Ron et sa famille ? demanda Hermione.

Ils vont bien. Mme Weasley est au petit soin avec ses enfants… et avec moi ! tu sais comment elle est.

Oui ça ne m'étonne pas, Hermione sourit. J'aimerai la voir courir derrière les jumeaux pour les dorloter.

Elle aussi elle aimerait te voir. Comme tout le monde… moi en particulier.

Harry je ne sais pas si…

Je t'en pris Hermione, ça fait une semaine que tout cela est fini et que tu restes enfermée à Poudlard. Tout le monde s'inquiète.

Après ce que j'ai fait ! Harry pendant deux ans je vous ai ignoré et j'ai… j'ai vécu avec Voldemort, ton pire ennemi et…

Et tu nous as tous sauvé la vie il y a une semaine. Ecoutes, personne ne t'en a jamais voulu pour ce que tu as fait. Ta réaction était totalement justifiée, tu voulais être avec ta famille. Et tu as beau avoir passé deux ans avec eux, tu ne t'es jamais comporté comme eux, tu ne t'en est jamais pris à nous, ce qui prouve qu'on compte encore pour toi. Hermione regardes-moi. »

Il la prit par le bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime, que tu sois Hermione Granger ou Jedusor ça m'est égal. Je t'aime telle que tu es. Et je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi.

Je préfère Granger si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Comme il te plaira. »

Ils rirent. Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement devant le soleil levant.


End file.
